Ancestors
Ancestors is a story that would have taken place several years after the end game events of the original Fossil Fighters, in which the hero of the game chose Duna to accompany him to battle Guhnash’s three brains. This is just the first two chapters as I have not written the rest of it yet. Feedback is welcome.And, just saying, this is the work of TheHungrySage, so it's lucky that I didn't eat it before I published it. CHAPTER ONE “I need to see Mr Richmond,” Kristopher said. “It’s a matter of extreme urgency!” The red-clothed guard stood resolute. “I’m sorry, young master, but there are strictly no visits without an appointment. You’ll just have to come back another day.” “You don’t understand! If I don’t get to Mr Richmond none of us may live to see another day!” Kristopher exclaimed. A hissing sound followed by a short ring sounded from the elegantly engraved blue elevator from behind the guard. A well-dressed man stepped out, his bushy, white beard bouncing as he walked. “What’s all this fuss about?” said Mr Richmond. “I’m trying to settle some economic matters upstairs!” “Please, Mr Richmond, I need to talk to you!” Kristopher pleaded, a desperate look in his eye. “Sir, I’ve tried to make the boy leave but-” The guard was interrupted by Mr Richmond. “You better not have fed him the same silly story about how I don’t see anyone without an appointment,” Mr Richmond said in an exasperated tone. “The poor lad’s distraught! Can’t you see that! Next time please let me decide who I want to see. Now, young lad,” Mr Richmond said, turning his face towards Kristopher, “Come this way.” Kristopher followed Mr Richmond into the ornate elevator, his purple shirt and black shorts brushing against the door. With a WHOOOF!, the elevator rocketed towards Mr Richmond’s office. “First, Sir, I need to explain some physics to you.” Kristopher said to a seated Mr Richmond, his clasped hands supported by his beautifully polished desk. “Time and Space are continuous. They both flow and, through that flow, they affect each other, through a process as simple as a rock falling due to gravity.” Kristopher paused for breath. “However, without the flow of time, that rock would be suspended in the air forever, as Space does not operate without time. This also works in the reverse, as without Space there is no Time. On the opposite side of this spectrum, if Time goes too fast, Space cannot operate normally, as a rock dropped from a height of three feet would fall much faster than it should and crack the earth beneath it.” “This also works the same way around. If Space goes too fast it effectively breaks time.” Kristopher paused again. “Where is this going, lad?” Mr Richmond asked, a puzzled look on his face. “Physics is all very interesting, but if I wanted to learn it I would go to a class on the matter.” “Please, just bear with me Sir,” Kristopher said. “I am trying to tell you that, when Guhnash was destroyed seven years ago the explosion was of such a velocity that it broke time. This is why the stone sleep device malfunctioned and Duna was trapped.” “But how does time being broken affect this island?” Mr Richmond asked, a befuddled look once more crossing his bearded face. “Well, Sir, Guhnash’s parts had to go somewhere. When time was broken they were sent back into the past. Two hundred and twenty-five million years into the past.” Kristopher said. “Why, that’s right before the first dinosaurs were around!” Mr Richmond pronounced. “That’s my point, Sir. I believe that it isn’t a coincidence that the dinosaurs began their reign on Earth so shortly after this event. I believe that the dinosaurs are descended from Guhnash.” “Well, that’s very interesting, but what’s so dangerous about this?” Mr Richmond asked, a confused look on his face. “Sir, another discovery that was recently made about the galaxy is that it is constantly expanding. However, if anything travels fast enough to reach the edge of the galaxy, it will bounce right back. I’m saying that Guhnash’s genetics are rushing back to Earth as we speak.” Kristopher said, a scared quiver coming into his voice. “I’m sorry, young lad, but I still don’t get it. What’s so dangerous about Guhnash’s genes coming back to Earth?” Mr Richmond said, a puzzled frown now crinkling his forehead. “It’s like the Dinaurian de-volution ray. When we’re exposed to the genes of our ancient ancestors we turn into mice-like creatures. We also found out that some humans are immune to it. Between these two factors, it’s safe to say that, in less than a week, we are going to be exposed to Gunash’s organs, and without most of our Vivosaurs, we’ll be helpless.” Kristopher said, the quiver in his voice now prominent. “Good Lord, I…I-“ “It gets worse, Sir. Seven years ago Guhnash’s three brains were fought. However, Guhnash wasn’t a particularly intelligent creature, but one of brute force. These creatures that we will be fighting will be tougher, much tougher. Not just tougher, but bigger as well.” Kristopher said, so quietly that it was on the verge of a whisper. “No…it can’t be…” Mr Richmond said, his eyes glazed over in shock. “In short, Sir, I was trying to come up here to tell you that, in under a week we will be attacked by a horde of ferocious killing machines and without our greatest weapon, we will be near helpless.” CHAPTER TWO Kristopher was walking back to the Fossil Hotel. After his talk with Mr Richmond, which took much longer than he thought it would, the sun had set and it was now a dark, moonless night, with only the dim starlight to help him see. It was very much alike to what Kristopher was feeling. There was next to no hope in the near future. There were only pinpricks of light, false hopes that were too far away to help and were just there to keep him going. If he were to survive the coming days he would have to get through this dark, lonely night, all by himself. “Hey, boy, are you looking for the Fossil Hotel?” A voice asked from the dark, shortly followed by a short, plump man who was a little unsteady on his feet. “Because, if you are, you’d be wanting to be a-going to your left, not your right, ok, sonny-boy?” The man said, wobbling to his own left as he spoke. The man was clearly drunk. But that didn’t matter. If he was drunk and was still helping Kristopher it showed how nice a man he was, to be derived of his senses and still going out of his way to help a lost boy. “Thankyou, Mister.” Kristopher said. The man then promptly turned around and walked back to where he came from, the only sign that he was there being the metallic clang of a trash can being knocked over. As Kristopher turned to his left and set off, he realised that he was wrong. Guhnash and all of his organs were still coming for Vivosaur Island, but he wasn’t alone. No-one was alone. They would all band together and fight to the last. Kristopher stepped into his apartment building. His father was renting it for him so, when Kristopher got up early to do something like digging or some timely cleaning, he wouldn’t disturb the rest of the household. He took off his shoes and emptied out his pockets. Three gold discs clattered onto the bedside cabinet. All three of them had white markings around the edges. The first one had an image of a massive, purple dinosaur with a long neck and nostrils on its forehead. Brachio. It was undeniably Kristopher’s favourite Vivosaur, with a vast reserve of life points combined with a large attack stat, it took ages for any opponent’s Vivosaur to take it down. Kristopher’s eyes then fell upon the second one of these discs. A strangely coloured raptor’s image was there, crouched with its razor-sharp teeth revealed from its aggressive snarl. Tro. He liked Tro for different reasons, but mainly because of its support effects. In the SZ, with Brachio in the AZ, Brachio’s Voidquake was near unstoppable. Tro toxin wasn’t bad either. It was useful if the opponent had used the move Spite Blast, practically the only thing that posed a threat to Brachio, and was on the verge of being knocked out (The Jara or Guera, that is). Tro would usually ride out its battles in the bottom SZ though, mainly to keep out of battle to avoid being defeated. Last, Kristopher gazed upon Allo. It was great for when Brachio was knocked into the EZ, since it had a really strong attack stat. Its team attack was no joke either. He had hated the thing when he was spending hours upon hours in Parchment Desert looking for it, practically tilling the entire place to find it. When he had finally found it though, the feeling of euphoria was incredible. Would any of his Vivosaurs change, Kristopher wondered. Would he even have any left? That thought scared him. His Vivosaurs weren’t just his battle partners, but they were his friends. He couldn’t remember how long he had spent teaching his Tro to swim, to survive Woolbeard’s Krona’s Whirlpool. It had been a pain in the neck to convince his Allo that it was safe to go to the dentist when he got something stuck between his back teeth. But Brachio must have been the one he had spent more time with than any other. Teaching it to rear up to use Mighty Stomp had been hard, especially when it was recovering from being torn into by Nick Nack’s M-raptor. Making it realise the best time to use power scale had been particularly tough when it was suffering from a migraine. He had even gone to such great lengths as to buy an enormous parachute so Brachio could skydive to experience what it would be like to go through a Coatalus’ Great Vortex. Kristopher got into bed, too tired to take off his clothes. He would need all the rest he could get if he were to survive the next couple of days. CHAPTER THREE Kristopher hated the colour green. He just didn’t like it. He hated battling air Vivosaurs, just because of the Dino Medal coloration. He hated eating green vegetables and, most of all, he hated being woken up in the middle of the night with an eerie green flash. It didn’t make much of a noise, just like the sound of a fuse blowing out, a subtle noise that nobody would really have noticed if not for the strange light that accompanied it. Kristopher knew what it was. What else could it be? Quickly he threw off the sheets from the warm, comfortable bed and jumped out, thankful that he had stayed fully dressed. He snatched up his Dino Medals and flicked on the light. If any of his Vivosaurs had been effected the Dino Medals would show it, as they were, after all, the storage system for his Vivosaurs. One by one, he thoroughly scoured the image depicted on each one. He then exhaled a sigh of relief. They were all normal. Suddenly a yell echoed from out of a nearby room. Keeping his Dino Medals in hand, he pelted out of his room and down the corridor faster than a Smilo could run. He shoved open the door from which the sound had come from. A small, grey raptor-like creature had an elderly man cornered in his bedroom. Kristopher raised his arm to throw down his Dino Medals, but then realised that, with the confinement of the room, Brachio and Allo would be more danger to the man than help. The monstrous creature closed in on the man, its tail quivering above its head as it grew more and more keen for blood. Kristopher quickly threw his Tro medal at the creature. With a white flash, Tro exploded out of the Dino Medal in mid-air, its claws already drawn back for battle. The demonic creature whirled away from the man and turned to face Tro, its front lip curled back and showing razor-sharp metallic teeth. Tro leapt forward, swiped once then jumped up and stabbed the grey monster four times with its clawed feet before snapping at its throat with white, misty breath emanating from its mouth. However, before Tro closed its fangs around the creature’s throat, the alien monster raised a razor-sharp claw in front of it, stabbing Tro. With a defeated squeal, Tro tried to pull back, but this proved impossible as the alien creature twisted its claw, digging even further into Tro’s flesh. It then brought its foot down to the ground. With a wounded howl, Tro followed. Kristopher wanted to do something, but he knew that he wouldn’t be any help. With a mocking cackle, the monster leant towards Tro’s exposed throat, its teeth revealed in a razor-sharp grin… …And an enraged Dimorph burst in through the window and landed on top of the creature’s head, raised its beak up high and plunged it down, piercing the alien beast’s neck. The grey raptor let go of Tro, teetered backwards, the Dimorph still on its head, and collapsed to the ground. Another winged creature came in through the window, this time a Guera with a red-clothed guard on top. “Are you Kristopher?” The guard asked. “Yes, sir,” was Kristopher’s quivery reply. “Thanks. Thanks a lot.” “No problem. Mr Richmond sent for you. If you’ll come this way please,” The guard said, offering his hand to Kristopher, who stepped onto the massive Ptera’s back. The guard then turned to the man. “Stay in here. Lock the doors and put something across the windows. When it reaches morning try to make your way to the Richmond Building. The police and we are making a stand there. Don’t leave the building now, it’s too dangerous.” “Y-yes. Yes. Thankyou. Thankyou very much!” was the man’ jittery, near hysterical reply. “Let’s go.” said the guard. “Winglorn, up!” =CHAPTER FOUR = Kristopher walked into the elegantly decorated office for the second time that day, the red-clothed guard leading the way, his dino-medals in a holder strapped to his right leg. He was son joined by a police officer who ran up to him. “Is this the boy Richmond asked for?” The policeman asked, his voice wearing thin after what would have been a very troublesome night for him. “Yes, he is. Did your team retrieve Diggins?” The guard asked, his voice showing none of the strain that the police officer’s voice had shown, perhaps from a lifetime of stress and professionalism. “Yes, we did. He’s waiting in Mr Richmond’s office as we speak.” With a curt nod the guard dismissed himself from the accompanying police officer and turned for the elevator that would lead to Mr Richmond’s office. “Let’s go,” the guard said to Kristopher. “Mr Richmond needs to see you.” With that, the guard led Kristopher off to the elevator and, with the press of a button, stepped into the open doors. TheHungrySage (talk) “Kristopher,” Mr Richmond said with a grave tone as Kristopher entered into the beautiful office that Mr Richmond occupied. “Come over here.” Kristopher stepped closer to Mr Richmond. Standing on his right hand side was Dr Diggins, wearing a yellow caveman garment with brown spots, a set of clothes that he had grown rather fond of due to the events of several years ago. He hadn’t been able to turn it into the dress code of the entire Fossil Centre, but he told anyone who asked that I allowed him to think faster, so he wore it anyway. “Kristopher, I have already taken the liberty of telling Dr Diggins here your explanation to all this madness. However, even though we know why this is happening we have no idea how to stop it. What I called you here for is that-“ Mr Richmond was interrupted by a group of five assorted police officers and guards. “Sir, you need to leave the building now!” An officer yelled. We’ve lost the ground floor to an enormous, armoured thing! Our people are trying to hold it off, but there are only so many of us! If we don’t get everyone out of here quickly the entire building may just cave in!” Two more red-clothed guards came out of the elevator, one of them being the person that had taken Kristopher to the Richmond building from the Fossil Hotel. “I apologize for this Sir, and I hope that you will let me keep my job, but I need to do this.” With this sentence, the guard turned around, grabbed a large antique case full of fossil rocks said to contain the rarest Vivosaurs in existence, ones that no Fossil Fighter had ever revived before, and threw it at one of the numerous windows in the office, smashing the pane completely. Mr Richmond’s eyes glazed over and his mouth dropped in shock. “B…but…why…” Mr Richmond stuttered, his hands quivering in surprise. “I’m very sorry sir, but it was the only thing heavy enough to break those windows but light enough to pick up. There will always be more Fossil Rocks, but there won’t be any more of us if that monstrosity downstairs knocks down this building.” With this final apology, the guard placed his Ptera medal on the ground. A green flash marked the arrival of his loyal Ptera and, with the beckoning of his hand, he ushered Mr Richmond, Kristopher and Dr Diggins onto its back. Once everyone was on the Ptera flapped it’s mighty wings once, twice, three times and it was away, speeding through the night. TheHungrySage (talk) “Where are you taking us?” Mr Richmond finally asked, breaking the tense silence. “To Secret Island. We have been taking the toughest fighters on the island there. We have only Saurhead to still take there, as he can’t currently be found, but he’s probably somewhere in the thick of battle. Knowing him, he’s probably enjoying it too. Anyway, my association has decided that the best way to start a counter-strike on these monsters would be to rendezvous on a remote area that no-one goes to, thus there won’t be any aliens there just yet.” “A…a secret association? That my own guards are a part of? Why wasn’t I told of such an organization?” Mr Richmond questioned the guard, a befuddled look clouding his face. “Sir, with all due respect, the point of a secret association is that it is a secret to anyone but its members. Anyway, enough with the questions. We’re here now.” The guard waved his hand across the horizon, where Secret Island could now easily be seen. The guard’s Ptera slowly descended onto the island, its wings flapping slow but powerful strokes. Once it had landed, Kristopher stepped off, his not so shiny black boots making a crunch as the gravely ground met them. “This way, if you will.” The guard ushered, leading the party towards the crashed Dinaurian spaceship that resided on the island. CHAPTER FIVE The main room of the crashed Dinaurian starship was filled with the toughest fighters on the island, from Nevada Montecarlo, to Holt, to even the slightly eccentric Nick Nack. As Kristopher, Mr Richmond and Dr Diggins walked in and found a seat on top of a few of the many rocks scattered around a person stepped up onto a platform erected from rocks. Their face was hidden by a metal face mask carved into the shape of a Carno. The body of the mysterious person was wrapped in a shimmering purple-black robe with images of Vivosaurs locked in combat, the images shifting with each breath the person underneath the hypnotising garment took. The person clapped twice, their matching purple-black gloves making a thumping sound. “Your attention, please,” The shadowy figure said, their high-pitched voice echoing throughout the room. “Everyone here should know by now what we are here to discuss, but if there is anyone here who lacks the intelligence to figure out such a simple fact, the topic of discussion here today is where we should strike back against the alien creatures that have invaded your island,” The figure on the stone podium said, their lazy, high-pitched drawl striking out each word like they were using the words to stab their audience. “I have come to the conclusion that we will obviously have to send out small teams to scout our enemy. These teams will consist of two to three of you each and you will be dropped into a range of positions over Vivosaur town. You will each slowly spread throughout the city, eliminating any threat you may encounter and, eventually, meet up with the other teams. This will clean Vivosaur town of threats, making safe the civilian population and hopefully we will also discover some key intelligence about the enemy. Any questions?” McJunker slowly raised one pudgy hand. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m not doing anything this person says until my babies are safe!” McJunker said, his voice quivering as he wiped a tear from his eye. “Well, I believe that we can make accommodations for your children after what needs to be done is done.” The mysterious person said. “I’m not talking about children, I’m talking about my poor mine carts! Think of them, all alone down there in their tunnels, without their daddy, in the dark, with monsters running all about Rivet Ravine!” McJunker bawled, tears flowing from his eyes as he cried. The secretive person on the podium sighed before pulling a gun out of his cloak. He pointed it straight at McJunker’s head and pulled the trigger. CLICK! McJunker fell over backwards, the shock of having a gun pulled on him stopping his tears. “Ah, look. I forgot to load it. That’s lucky for you, sir. You see, I have a bad memory. However, a person not doing what I tell them to do improves my memory.” At this point the person turned around to face the rest of their audience. “If somebody doesn’t feel like doing what I tell them to do I might not forget my bullets next time. Now, split into groups, fast!” The audience looked at the person on stage, the horror from this threat still on their faces before racing to do what the person said. “Good, very good.” The masked individual said. With a flick of his hand a number of people stepped out of the crowd, the red-clothed guard that had accompanied Kristopher among them. “Insert the fighters into the positions we discussed earlier! Meeting adjourned!” With this, the person walked away. Kristopher slowly filed out of the make-do auditorium with the rest of the fighters that had been gathered there, his partner, a fighter that he didn’t know, close beside him. The wind whistled through Kristopher’s hair as he, his partner and the same red-clothed guard from before flew through the air. “So, who did that creep think he was?” Kristopher’s partner asked. She was around Kristopher’s age, that being fifteen, and was wearing a blue hat that matched her trousers and a burgundy t-shirt that had a name tag on it, the one they had all been forced to wear to make sure everybody knew who each other was, that read “My name is Esme”. Her black hair was shoulder-length and was clearly annoying her to great lengths as it wouldn’t get out of her green eyes. The red-clothed guard supressed a laugh before answering. “That creep is the head of the secret society. We don’t know much about our leader, not even their gender, only the name that we were told to call the person by, Vermillion. Vermillion’s not from here but fights with incredible strength. Vermillion’s Carno was unstoppable. Not even Saurhead could take it down with his T-rex!” “Wait, a T-rex couldn’t take it down? It has a type advantage!” Esme replied. “I know, right? That’s just how strong it was. Now we have no idea where it is, just that we probably don’t want to meet it. That’s probably why Vermillion blew up on McJunker. Vermillion doesn’t show it, but he or she is really distraught over it.” “So, whoever Vermilion is, their probably not too bad a person. But still, threatening someone with a gun isn’t nice. “Who’re you? And why would you work for a person you don’t even know?” She asked “My name is Gideon. I work for Vermillion for several reasons, but mainly because they are, quite frankly, a genius. He had figured out what was going to happen maybe even before Kristopher here and calculated the exact time it was going to happen just from a Solar Spectrum in less than two minutes. If somebody is that smart people need to do what they say. Anyway, no more time for talk. We’re back.” Kristopher looked down from the Ptera that the three of them were riding on and saw a nightmarish version of Vivosaur town. Fires were coming from many of the buildings and shouts were coming from everywhere. People were running around chaotically away from the alien monsters. They were there. Thank you for reading. Take note that the physics talked about in Chapter One range from theoretical to completely nuts, so they won’t pass you on any sort of project. Once again, thank you. Ze Hungry Sage La Hungry Sage